


Победительница мышей

by Neitent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cavemen, F/M, Prehistoric, Strong Female Characters, Survival, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitent/pseuds/Neitent
Summary: Заблудившийся во время метели охотник находит пещеру и решает дождаться хозяев у горящего костра.
Работа для команды WTF Paleontology 2016





	

В лицо снова швырнуло пригоршню снега. Ветер все не затихал, и Хадал поправил воротник меховой накидки. Какая охота в такую погоду? Звери попрятались по логовам, ему бы тоже сидеть сейчас у огня, пусть в голоде, зато с собратьями и в тепле. 

Весна обманула ласковым солнцем и ранним паводком, заставила отощавшее племя просить охотников до сроку идти за стадами. Шаман сказал, что духи дадут добрую добычу, и вождь согласился. Пришлось идти, надев на себя теплые зимние комбинезоны из шкур и повесив за спину снегоступы. 

Сейчас же злой Хадал шагал по замерзшей траве, прикрытой снежной крупой. То и дело он останавливался, оглядывался по сторонам, оставлял на камнях и деревьях знаки на случай, если духи снова запутают и поведут кругами. Он и так отстал от своих братьев и мог теперь полагаться только на эти метки и свой верный глаз. Темнело быстро, а ему еще нужно было найти укрытие от ветра и ночных зверей. В лесу бы он давно соорудил себе шалаш и не тратил силы понапрасну, а в этих камнях и укрыться толком негде! Одна надежда — он рано или поздно найдет хоть какую-то пещеру. Пусть даже тесную дыру между камнями, жилище летучих мышей и приют для таких вот заплутавших странников. Или тихое место, где жила память о предках, где хоронили усопших и поминали духов. О том, чтобы найти теплый дом и людей, лучше было не мечтать.

Он сунулся было в одну нору, но оттуда пахнуло зверем, а на тощей березе неподалеку от узкого лаза кора была ободрана мощными когтями. Хадал торопливо шепнул: «Хозяин этих мест, не гневайся. Не потревожу. Вот, уже ухожу», — и положил у входа бусину, которую окоченевшими пальцами вытащил из волос.

Метель не прекращалась. Южный Ветер всегда был плохим шаманом. Почему он сказал, что духи помогут? Ведь знаки говорили: за ранним теплом придет холод. Каждый охотник видел эти приметы. Быть может, Южного Ветра сбили с толку злые духи, запутали шутники, что живут в пьяной воде?

Хадал прищурился, огляделся по сторонам. Куда идти? Крошечные льдинки царапали давно онемевшие щеки и веки, а борода побелела от инея. Не найдет укрытия до темноты — побелеет весь.

Он еще раз вгляделся и — нет, не показалось. Между камней темнел провал. Неужели пещера?

Да, это была пещера. От входа тянуло теплом и запахом костра. Хадал замер на пороге, подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте. Никого. Только угли тлели в аккуратном кострище.

Подойдя к очагу, Хадал подкинул веток из сложенной в углу кучи, раздул огонь. Не дело, конечно, хозяйничать в чужом доме. Едва ли будут ему рады, но он отдаст хозяевам наконечники для стрел, те, что делала Старая Ворона Ирхи, а к той ходили даже люди из-за Дальних холмов.

Эти мысли успокоили Хадала. Но хозяева пещеры все не возвращались, а огонь согревал и успокаивал. Хадал держался как мог, но и сам не заметил, как его сморило.

Казалось бы — уснул, крепко уснул, но обостренные чувства подкинули его на ноги. Даже толком не проснувшись, он откатился в сторону, выставил впереди себя копье и только тогда осмотрелся.

В проходе стоял волк — тощий, облезлый, злой одиночка. Хадал глядел ему в глаза и видел: зверь не отступит, не сбежит, будет драться до конца. Другой бы поостерегся приближаться к огню, но голод оказался сильнее страха.

Сейчас бы факел! Горящую ветку даже — и ткнуть ей в жадную пасть, хлестнуть по голове. Пусть на сырой шерсти огонь бы потух, но жар, вонь, опасность! Любой бы уполз на брюхе. 

Ерунда! Опусти Хадал на крошечное, самое крошечное мгновение острие копья — и в одно движение волк оказался бы здесь, перегрыз горло.

Волк был голоден и жаден. Он прыгнул, поднырнул под копье — Хадал едва успел подставить руку. Зубы вошли в густой мех, сжались крепко, рванули, а сил Хадала хватало только на то, чтобы держать и не подпускать к горлу. Чтобы держать и не давать волку мотать головой, ломая руку. Но челюсти сжимались все сильнее (только бы не треснула кость!), продавили кожу наручей, добрались до браслетов и ремней, обвивавщих руку до локтя.

Зверь утробно зарычал и надавил еще сильнее. Время замедлилось. Хадал отстраненно отмечал: хрустнули и разлетелись сливовые косточки в подаренном сестренкой браслете, клык коснулся кожи, вспорол ее и вошел в мясо на треть пальца.

Правая рука, удерживающая зверя, уже не болела: Хадал ее даже не чувствовал. Еще чуть-чуть – и она сама разожмется. Тогда конец.

Если бы можно было отпустить зверя, вдавить пальцы твари в глазницы — о, тогда бы ослепший, одуревший от боли волк завыл бы, завертелся. Но отпусти Хадал руку хоть на мгновение, зубы тут же сомкнутся на горле. Нельзя! Надо держать! Держать! Еще! 

Шорох, топот, свежий воздух ворвались в пещеру — кто? Звери, люди, помощь? Продержаться бы еще чуть-чуть. Волк, почуяв кровь, забыл последнюю осторожность и даже не успел понять, что проиграл, что смерть — вот, сзади, здесь.

На загривок ему опустился тяжелый камень. Еще, другой раз, третий. Хрустнули кости, и хватка ослабла. Глаза хищника подернулись белесой пленкой и закатились. Хадал, стиснув зубы, выбрался из-под волка.

Кровь жаркими толчками билась в раненной руке, сила самой жизни лилась на одежду, на камни, пропитывала шерсть поверженного волка, делая ее из серой, свалявшейся, сперва бордово-красной, а затем — лоснящейся, почти черной. Хадал кое-как торопливо затянул ремни потуже, как учили его бывалые охотники, прошептал наскоро заговор, чтобы рана зажила почище. Болел ушибленный бок — надо же, даже не заметил, как приложился о камень. Ничего, заживет. 

Он поднялся на ноги и шагнул к хозяину пещеры. Присмотревшись, застыл было: горный дух пришел. Или нет, никакой это не дух, а человек, только вот невысокий, тощий, но в то же время коренастый, рыжий, какой-то весь неправильный, чудной. Не дожидаясь, пока Хадал придет в себя, он прошептал что-то издыхающему зверю — просил его не гневаться? — и тускло блеснувшим ножом перерезал тому глотку. 

— Прими мою жизнь за спасение, — Хадал с трудом поднялся на ноги, протянул свой нож, поклонился, как учил когда-то отец. — Прости, что я занял твой дом без спросу.

Но спаситель молчал, удивленно склонив голову на бок. Не понимал? На Великой равнине все люди худо-бедно могли объясниться, пусть речные жители смешно коверкали слова, а в племени Черного бобра все куда-то торопились, глотая половину звуков.

А откуда бы такому странному хозяину пещеры знать язык равнин? Или хуже, рассказывали ведь старики: за Рыбной рекой, дальше Шамановой горы, жили когда-то почти люди, те говорить и вовсе не умели. Великая Мать пожалела на них огня и глины, кинула в костер, а когда посмотрела, что получилось, покачала головой и выбросила несчастных на край мира. Будут жить — хорошо, нет — и ладно.

Только пусть бы его спаситель был не из этих недолюдей, пусть бы это был тот, с кем можно договориться! Пусть бы и дух пещерный.

— Хадал, — для ясности он ударил себя кулаком в грудь.

— Саю, — негромко ответил его спаситель и шагнул вперед.

Да, спаситель его точно был человеком, пусть и странным, как ни посмотри. И еще в одном Хадал ошибся: не спаситель, спасительница. Хозяином пещеры была женщина, и она жила одна среди снегов и камней.

Эта Саю смотрела на него настороженно, приглядывала, но и времени даром не теряла. Чуть прихрамывая, она опустилась на корточки возле волка и быстро провела по шкуре ножом.

Не дело было сидеть в стороне. Хадалу ничего не оставалось, кроме как присоединиться к ней.

Вместе они пили из ладоней горячую соленую кровь, чтобы принять в себя звериную силу, вместе собирали остатки в пропитанную воском флягу Хадала, вместе снимали шкуру и резали мясо, волокно за волокном отделяя его от костей. Еще теплое сердце Саю вырезала со всей заботой, прижалась к нему губами и тут же, погладив напоследок, сжала что было сил.

Все верно. Силу злого зверя надо забирать себе без остатка. Так правильно.

Наконец, мясо было повешено стекать у входа в пещеру, а в очаге жарко разгорелся большой костер. Отец говорил: «За общим костром даже враги могут договориться», а с Саю они ведь не были врагами.

Она то говорила что-то на своем языке, о чем-то спрашивала, то вдруг замирала и с опаской косилась на Хадала. Но тот все равно не понимал ни единого слова и только разводил руками. Саю хмурилась, морщила лоб и начинала заново, медленно и будто бы даже на другом наречии, но и его Хадал не мог разобрать. 

— Прости, нет. 

— Нет? — повторила она за ним со вздохом. — Нет. 

Им нужно было научиться понимать друг друга.

— Огонь, — сказал Хадал и указал на костер.

— О-гон, — кивнула Саю, подвинулась к костру еще ближе и замолчала, разглядывая Хадала.

Тот тоже наконец-то смог присмотреться и тоже удивлялся — насколько же она другая! Невысокая, бледная, рыжая, широколицая. Ей не пробежать за зверем так быстро, как сестрам, не нагнать даже новорожденного олененка. Но она могла за себя постоять, Хадал сам видел. Смелая.

От кого же произошел ее род? От какого зверя? Быть может, от того, который неспешно и упрямо идет к своей добыче?

Ее лицо казалось немного дикарским и даже звериным, но разве так это было важно? Хадал протянул ей сладостей из своих припасов:

— Еда, вкусно.

Она потянулась, быстро схватила — да, дай! Ну, а кто бы отказался ранней весной от орехов в меду? А Саю оголодала одна, среди зимы и метели. Чудо, что смогла выжить.

Вот зубы у нее были на зависть — раз, два, нет орехов.

Саю облизала пальцы и широко улыбнулась.

***

Саю быстро запоминала новое. Хадал тоже старался, но за ней было не угнаться. Чуткое ухо Саю легко ухватывало слова, которые повторял Хадал.

Ты. Я. Еда. Холод. Муж. Жена. Род. Как сложно оказалось объяснить такие простые слова! Жестов не хватало, на стене, там, куда дотягивались отсветы костра, Хадал рисовал неровные, невнятные фигуры, каждый раз хмурясь и гадая: поймет ли? Догадается?

Сколько раз они по очереди выбегали наружу и набирали снега, чтобы смыть уголь с изрисованной стены и начать сначала?

Смешно. Отец с детства учил Хадала языку меток. Издревле его род прорезал на камнях и деревьях эти знаки: добрая ли дорога, есть ли в лесу зверь, куда идти дальше. Казалось, глупость все это, столько знать нужно разве что шаману, вождю или следопыту, не простому охотнику.

Но ведь пригодилось, действительно пригодилось! Мудрость предков, сохраненная в простых знаках, была так велика, что Саю, Саю-Другой-Крови легко угадывала их смысл и почти ни в чем не ошибалась.

А если даже ошибалась, Хадалу было совсем не сложно додумать остальное.

Метель все не затихала.

Что ж. У них были дрова, мясо волка, теперь частью лежащее в ледяных камнях у входа, а частью коптившееся над костром. Хадал провозился полдня, но смог приладить очищенную шкуру у входа. В пещере тут же стало тепло и не слишком страшно, но главное — Саю посмотрела на него с настоящим восторгом. 

В ее жилище повсюду валялись тонкие косточки, и среди углей можно было различить обгоревшие крошечные черепа. Каждая кость, каждый череп рассказывал историю: это — добыча Саю. Та ставила повсюду петли и добывала из-под снега грызунов, сбивала камнями зазевавшихся птиц. А один раз даже поймала козленка.

Ей повезло, что эта пещера слишком мала, чтобы там поселился лев или залег спать медведь. Но из зверьков помельче кто здесь только не бывал! Хадалу доводилось ночевать в таких пещерках. Наверное, первый костер Саю разожгла из оставшихся от летних жильцов кучек засохшего помета, а потом носила дрова сверху: там, в камнях, до сих пор оставались вывороченные весенними водами стволы и ветви.

Наверное, потом она закрывала снежными шарами проход и молила весну прийти поскорее.

«Как долго ты здесь?» — жестами попытался спросить Хадал. Удалось ли? Казалось бы — нет, но Саю наконец кивнула и нарисовала три луны.

Три луны одна! Это же чудо, что волк не вышел сюда раньше! Наверное, сами духи этих пещер направили Хадала. Пусть у него и болела раненная в схватке рука, но зато Победительница Волка сидела рядом с ним. Когда он в первый раз ее так назвал и объяснил, она смущенно опустила глаза, но он называл ее так снова и снова, и она стала гордиться этим прозвищем.

Еще он называл ее Мудрой Вороной — так быстро она запоминала слова чужого ей языка. И трех суток не прошло, а она уже пыталась говорить, смешно и непонятно, сбиваясь, постоянно рисуя и размахивая руками.

Она много улыбалась, много ела и много спала, быстро набиралась сил. И еще она хромала. И Хадал не решался спросить, что же случилось и почему она здесь одна. Неужели ее народ из тех, что гонит ослабших родичей?

Да кто бы ее назвал слабой?!

Это сейчас она боялась своей тени и косилась на проход, будто по волчьей шкуре лупил плетью без остановки сам Господин Зимы. Но три луны одна, в каменистых предгорьях, в холоде! Да тут бы храбрейший из воинов стал пугливее зайца.

Удивительно ли, что она так обрадовалась ему, случайному гостю. Поверила ему. Обняв себя руками в первую их ночь рядом, она шептала на своем наречии, говорила и говорила, давясь слезами. Хадал не понимал ни слова, но что надо делать, точно знал: обнять и говорить как с испуганным ребенком. Не слова важны, голос.

Когда-то Хадал так утешал рыдающую младшую сестренку. Так его самого когда-то успокаивал старший брат. Долгими зимними ночами их род всегда собирался в самой теплой и сухой землянке, и взрослые по старшинству рассказывали бесконечные мрачные истории о проказах духов, о тех, кого увели за собой зимние метели. Старый шаман раскуривал травы и, медленно вдыхая дым, нашептывал о тех, кого он повстречал в Верхнем мире: Великом олене, что по весне дает силу молодым самцам, хитром Окосевшем льве, вспарывающем острым когтем животы глупым непослушным мальчишкам, а потом с урчанием катающимся в свежих кишках и играющим с вырванным из груди сердцем.

И Хадал, будто бы снова ставший сопливым мальчишкой, тревожно вслушивался в ветер, что метался и свистел среди камней, завывал, будто бы свора неспящих мертвецов. Быть может, Замерзшие-во-Льдах в самом деле пришли на запах человечины, в вечном голоде тянулись к живым, точили желтые кривые зубы о мягкие камни.

— Не страшно тебе было одной?

— Страшно. Страшно. Сидишь, думаешь много. Ветер — ву-у-у-ух! Я пела, с духами говорила, делала — смотри.

Саю залезла в свой потертый мешок — тот, с которым пришла сюда со своей родины, — выудила оттуда звонкий браслет.

— Смотри, — повторила она. В браслете каждая бусинка была сделана из мышиного черепа, раскрашенного ярким соком поздних ягод. — Победительница мышей.

Костер жарко пылал и гнал тьму прочь, а линия солнечной охры очерчивала круг по всей пещере, преграждая путь беде.

— Саю, ты молодец, очень-очень храбрая. Не бойся, вдвоем всегда проще, — обнял ее Хадал. И она наконец-то расслабилась и отпустила кончик тонкой косички, тянущейся от виска.

***

«Что за человек Саю?» — спросила бы мать, расскажи он ей о произошедшем.

«Человек ли она?» — перебил бы отец, встречавший в своей жизни и людей, одержимых духами, и духов, притворявшихся людьми.

И то верно: не живут люди в горах одни, не поют чудные неспешные песни на непонятном языке, в котором привычные звуки мешались с прищелкиваниями и полурыками.

Когда погода наладится, Хадалу настанет пора идти. А Саю?

Хадал не знал, как ее спросить об этом. Не оттого, что не мог подобрать слов, а оттого, что робел как годовалый олененок.

***

Только на пятый день невиданная метель улеглась, а крепкий ветер задул с юга, обещая тепло и весну. Пора было идти, пока разлившиеся ручьи не размыли тропы, пока не проснулся голодный и злой медведь в соседних камнях.

Саю с тревогой смотрела на сборы и будто бы порывалась подняться — но оставалась на месте. Она не хочет пойти с ним? Будет искать своих братьев и сестер? Быть может, там ее ждет кто-то, такой же невысокий, большеносый, рыжий. 

— Саю, а ты? Твой род?

Она нахмурилась

— Твой род, братья, муж?

Саю зло засмеялась:

— Шли вон туда. Саю — бум, нога — хрусть. Сашр ушел, плохо. Хотел жена назвать. Гр-р, фу!

— Трус!

Что за слабак, червяк! Нельзя даже глупого, даже слабого сородича бросать в беде, даже врага. Женщину, которую хочешь назвать своей — совсем нельзя! Хадал бы вот не бросил.

Так он и сказал, и затем протянул ей руку: «Пойдешь со мной».

Она вскинулась, распахнула глаза — невероятно-бледные, как вода, текущая в леднике, ни у кого таких не было — и сразу же поникла, покачала головой.

Там, в пещере в темном закутке была стыдливо спрятана ее палка.

Хадал упрямо улыбался и руку не убирал. Это ничего. Пусть она немного хромает, да какая разница? Саю не будет обузой. Сородичи будут довольны: всегда было почетно привести жену, женщину из дальнего племени. Чужестранная невеста — новая кровь и новая сила племени. А уж такая умница! Пережившая одна столько зимних ночей! Как можно не принять такую в семью?

Наверное, Саю почувствовала его уверенность и, опершись о стену, сама поднялась на ноги и только потом приняла его руку.

— Мы пойдем вместе. Ты и я.

Саю довольно кивнула и начала собирать и свои вещи для дальнего перехода. Не так уж и много их было — все ее богатство умещалось в заплечный мешок. Наконец, она замотала в кусок старой кожи волчьи лапы и клыки – «Саю отдаст вождю, шаману» — и затушила огонь пригоршней мокрого снега.

— Спасибо, хозяин камня, что приютил, — прошептал Хадал и бросил в задыхающийся дымом очаг щепоть охры.

Настало время уходить. Они и так гостили здесь слишком долго.

Интересно, как там братья? Охотники не бросали своих, но и ждать им было нельзя. Самак подождет немного, а потом пойдет вперед. Самак знает, что Хадал живучий. Договор был простой: жги костер, если в беде; иди назад, если заплутал.

Домой. Они пойдут домой.

***

Весна, испугавшаяся было злой метели, вернулась, привела с собой птиц, разбудила спящие реки. Отдохнувшее за зиму солнце грело изо всех сил.

Весеннее тепло коварно. Один раз уже обмануло — наслало злую метель, а теперь будто просило прощения у всего мира, согревало и ласкало. Хадал этому теплу не верил: земля еще не прогрелась, холод прятался в тени, в стылых вечерах, в воде.

До дома оставалось идти дня два. С ногой Саю все оказалось не так плохо. Да, она хромала, да, часто отдыхала, но кость срослась удачно, и уже в следующую луну палку можно будет сжечь в шаманском костре.

Озеро Осенних уток манило своим ленивым блеском прозрачной воды и зеленью травы на берегах. «Отдохни, искупайся», — нашептывали зловредные духи холодных течений. «Смотри, здесь ленивая икряная рыба подходит к самому берегу, хоть руками лови», — пели Живущие-в-глубине.

— Вода! Плюх! — взмахнула руками Саю.

Хадал вздохнул.

— Холодно.

Саю замотала головой и показа на кусты, растущие у низкого берега.

— Не холодно. Хорошо! А вот огонь-дерево, Хадал! Саю — буль! Хадал — огонь.

Глаз у нее был острый: в кустах после паводков осталось столько веток, что целому племени бы хватило. И Саю хотела купаться. Будь Хадал суровее, он мог бы заставить ее передумать и идти дальше. Это было бы правильно: холодно еще лезть в воду, опасно. Ледяная была вода, аж ногу сводило.

— Зачем?

— Хочу смыть зиму. Хочу быть красивая.

Каждый бы боялся, идя в чужое племя. На привалах Саю перебирала браслеты, мышиные черепа и бусины в своем мешке, терла в пыль цветные камни и хранила их в узелках из волчьих кишок. А разве сам Хадал бы не стал раскрашивать тело, надевать лучшие браслеты, вплетать в волосы кости побежденных зверей?

— Саю, ты красивая, очень. Не надо плюх, пожалуйста.

Саю широко улыбнулась и покачала головой, словно ребенка успокоила:

— Не бойся. Все хорошо. Огонь-дерево, Хадал.

Хадал вздохнул. Саю оказалась упряма и своевольна, а ему только и оставалось, что слушаться ее. Стыдно и смешно. Мужчина собирает великий костер ради забавы женщины, которую даже не назвал еще своей.

Саю едва дождалась, пока разгорится огонь. Все ходила кругами, завязывала и развязывала ремешки своего комбинезона, пропахшего гарью и затхлой пещерой, а когда Хадал кивнул, в миг разделась и побежала к воде. Чуть неуверенно она потопталась у самого берега — и разом забежала в воду с восторженным визгом.

Конечно, хватило ее ненадолго, пусть эта чудная девочка и была будто заговорена от холода. Маленькая, отощавшая, она почти не мерзла в пещере. Но то пещера, а то едва согретое весной озеро. Хадал даже не успел пригреться, как Саю, обхватив себя за плечи, выскочила из воды и упала на волчью шкуру у костра, протянула руки к огню.

Совсем замерзла: и ноги в мурашках, и губы посинели, и маленькие широко расставленные грудки подобрались — соски торчком. Со вздохом Хадал подсел ближе и обнял мелко дрожащую Саю.

— Довольна?

— Да. Весело, хорошо. Еще волосы сделаю, буду красивая.

Спроси Хадал любого из братьев, красивая ли Саю, что бы они ему ответили? Честно: нет. Красива Бегущая за Оленями. Мать Мии Белой Птицы тоже до сих пор красива, а Саю — нет. Ее рост слишком мал, ноги коротки, лоб низок. Разве это — красиво?

Рыжие волосы сияют как огонь — красиво это или странно? Сейчас они потемнели от воды, но что будет, когда Саю просушит их, распутает, заплетет в пылающие осенью косы?

Смешная мысль пришла Хадалу в голову:

— Эй, Саю, а я красивый?

Она фыркнула и расхохоталась:

— Ты? Страшный. Большой-большой. Весь темный. Страшный, лицо длинное, глаза темные — зырк! И... ой! — закрыла она рот ладонью. — Не злись. Ты смелый, добрый, говоришь мало. Сашр говорил, говорил. Его слова — ветер. Ты — слово-камень.

Саю отодвинулась немного и повернулась к костру спиной. Хорошо она держала спину, ровно, гордо, не то что испуганные жены Чамры Острого глаза.

А вдоль позвоночника тянулся старый шрам. Хадал, не подумав даже, потянулся — так хотелось дотронуться! Медленно провел пальцем по кривоватому рубцу.

— Откуда это?

Саю прогнулась — ох, Хадалу сразу стало жарко.

— Упала. Маленькая была. Не надо, — попросила она.

Хадал со вздохом погладил ее славный бок и убрал руку. Помедлил немного, снова подвинулся поближе, прилег поближе к Саю — она не возражала — и почти уткнулся носом ей в бедро.

Надо же, согрелась, кажется. Хотя за запахами тепла и огня еще чувствовались неуловимые отголоски зимы и льда. Сейчас бы раздеться, прижаться к ней, тело к телу...

Нет, нельзя еще. Хадал и так уже скинул меховую куртку, но дальше... Шаман запрещал до Великого камлания показываться будущей жене. Но мама смеялась и уверяла, что и сглаз, и злой дух не тронут, если шепнуть заветные слова, а вот мужчины бывают совсем негодные, и лучше женщине знать об этом заранее.

И как правильно? Поди разберись.

Не испугается его Саю, не сбежит? Быть может, он для нее слишком огромный, а она крошечная, как мышка? Нет, ерунда все это, все у них будет хорошо.

Она гладила его по голове, по плечам. Ласковая, сильная, храбрая, нежная.

— Саю, дома в ночь летней луны я назову тебя женой.

Она замерла на вдохе. Не откажет ведь, не будет тосковать о своем Сашре? Но она посмотрела внимательно, склонив голову на бок и широко улыбнулась.

А когда начала заплетать волосы, первой вплела в огненно-рыжую косу заговоренную бусину, которую подарил ей Хадал.


End file.
